It must have been love
by IllusionsAngel
Summary: Em um dia frio de inverno, Zero está no estábulo, pensando sobre certas pessoas.


_Vampire Knight pertence a Matsuri Hino, fanfic sem fins lucrativos._

_Esta fanfic possui yaoi (relacionamento entre homens), se não gosta, saia desta pagina._

_**Resumo:**__ Em um dia frio de inverno, Zero está__ no estábulo, pensando sobre certas pessoas._

_**Música:**__ It Must Have Been Love - Roxette_

**It must have been love  
****(Deve ter sido amor... mas agora acabou)**

_Lay a whisper on my pillow, leave the winter on the ground.__  
__(Coloco um suspiro em meu travesseiro, deixo o inverno para os outros)__  
__I wake up lonely, there's air of silence in the bedroom and all around.__  
__(Eu acordo sozinho, existe um ar de silencio no quarto e em todo ao redor)__  
__Touch me__ now, I close my eyes and dream away.__  
__(Toco-me agora, fecho meus olhos e sonho)_

Não sei se realmente quero abrir os olhos, preferiria me afundar em sonos eternos, quem sabe assim teria alguma chance de viver. Mesmo que não adiante fugir, pelo menos terei algum consolo, entretanto não posso dormir mais, perdi o sono. Não ligo muito para bons modos, mas devo me apresentar, sou Kiryuu Zero, me encontro no estábulo da escola Cross, num dia muito frio de inverno e pode se disser que estou em uma situação lamentável.

Estive recordando as pessoas que passaram e marcaram minha vida. Todas deixaram cicatrizes que nunca esquecerei. É por isto que choro, sei que estou sozinho – em todos os sentido, jamais me atreveria a chorar nas vistas de alguém – uma pena que assim eu não tenha qualquer pessoa para me ajudar a aliviar esta maldita dor que só aumenta. Não falo da dor de estar com fome de sangue, mesmo que ela também se faça presente, mas da dor de estar faltando algo dentro de mim, que eu já perdi muitas vezes.

_It must have been love but it's o__ver now.__  
__(Deve ter sido amor, mas acabou agora)__  
__It must have been good but I lost it somehow.__  
__(Deve ter sido bom, mas eu perdi de algum modo)__  
__It must have been love but it's over now.__  
__(Deve ter sido amor, mas acabou agora)__  
__From the moment we touched 'til the time and run out.__  
__(Do momento que nos tocamos até o tempo que passou)_

O primeiro que perdi foi Ichiru, o amor mais puro que eu já pude nutrir por alguém, talvez por sermos gêmeos e nos conhecermos desde a mais tenra idade, talvez por – aos meus olhos – ele ser a criatura mais adorável que já conheci. Não sei onde errei com ele para ele ter que se aliar a Shizuka e ter se tornado... Bem, aquilo que ele se tornou. Mas me arrependo por não poder pedir desculpas a ele e concertar as coisas. Antes de Shizuka, eu cuidava de meu irmãozinho com tanto carinho, nunca consegui tratá-lo mal, sempre ficava preocupado com ele. Meu gêmeo... Que eu acabei matando. Nunca me perdoarei por isto, meu doce irmãozinho que se tornou meu oponente por causa de uma paixão, mesmo que eu nunca tenha deixado de amá-lo e de pensar nele, só não havia me dado conta disto.

A paixão mencionada acima foi Cross Yuuki, uma pessoa que eu julgava ser uma, mas era bem diferente do que eu pensava. Para mim ela era alguém em que podia confiar, mesmo não demonstrando isto. Era alegre e me encantou com seu sorriso... Para depois se mostrar ser um vampiro e me disser que a pessoa que eu conhecia simplesmente morreu.

Mas me apaixonei por um vampiro também. Kuran Kaname era o sangue puro que amava Yuuki, e era correspondido, mas cismei de me apaixonar por esta besta. Quando conversávamos, era para nos atacarmos e não conseguíamos ficar perto do outro sem que um clima tenso se instalasse. Não preciso nem dizer que o mais machucado da historia era eu, não é? Ele apenas se divertia e ria discretamente, ele nunca foi de externar seus sentimentos, não que eu saiba. O que vi nele era simples, ele é lindo, cuida muito bem de Yuuki, imaginei que se ele me amasse cuidaria bem de mim, se pudesse conquistá-lo, e também por ele ter me protegido do conselho dos anciões, mal sabia que tudo era apenas por Yuuki, ele na verdade não ligava nada para mim, eu era apenas uma peça em seu jogo.

_Make-believing we're together than I'm sheltered by your heart.__  
__(Fazer de conta que estamos juntos, que estou protegido pelo seu coração.)__  
__But in and outside I've turned to water like a teardrop in your palm.__  
__(Mas por dentro e por __fora, eu me transformei em água, como uma lágrima na sua palma)_  
_And it's a hard winter day I dream away._  
_(E é um duro dia de inverno, eu sonho longe)_

Quase sempre sonho que estou com Ichiru e Kaname, Yuuki já não me atrai mais. Sonho que finalmente posso amá-los sem reservas, que posso me entregar de corpo e alma para um relacionamento, que posso ter alguma chance de ser feliz. Nos pesadelos que me assolam me vejo perdendo eles mais uma vez. Se os pesadelos e a realidade me machucam, ao menos sou feliz nos sonhos. Isso só aumenta minha dor ao acordar, já que Ichiru está morto e Kaname fugiu com Yuuki.

Volto a chorar. Eu nem ao menos pude enterrar meu irmão, quando voltei ao local que ele tinha morrido, o lugar em que eu o matei, o corpo já não estava mais lá. Não pude me despedir de Kaname, mas pude me despedir de quem eu não queria, ele partiu sem dirigir uma palavra para mim, fico mais triste ainda ao pensar que não digno nem de um "adeus" do sangue puro.

Esta brincadeira de ficar me apaixonando, só me fez sofrer. O frio que a neve trás consigo, ainda é mais quente que meu coração, e menos cruel que a dor que me consome. Já nem lembro há quanto tempo eu não como ou bebo direito, não me lembro da ultima vez que sai da escola. Apenas vou para as aulas, com as quais tento não pensar neles, de vez em quando me afundo em receitas, sempre pensando em o que eles gostariam de comer, e vou dormir. O diretor Cross Kaien e meu mestre Yagari Toga estão preocupados com minha situação, eu também deveria estar, se não vivesse apenas para pensar neles.

Agora começou uma nevasca, estou vestido apenas com o uniforme da escola, que não é quente o bastante. Meu corpo está ficando fraco, minha vista turva, minha cabeça pesada e parece que finalmente estou começando a delirar. Posso jurar que vejo Ichiru e Kaname entrando pelo estábulo através da nevasca, sei que é mais uma miragem, mas como eu queria que fosse real. Eles me encontram e vêem em minha direção, aparentemente preocupados com meu estado e falando algo que não consigo ouvir, quando eles põem suas mãos sobre minha face, eu sinto um calor saindo delas, mas ficar acordado está ficando difícil. Só o que me vêem a cabeça é o trecho de uma música, o que faço questão de cantar auto:

–_It must been love but it's over now, it was all wanted, now I'm living without.__  
__(Tem sido amor mas acabou agora, foi tudo queria, agora estou vivendo sem.)__  
__It must have been love but it's over now, it's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows.__  
__(Deve ter sido amor mas acabou agora, é onde a água flui, é onde o vento sopra)_

Só vejo seus rostos em lágrimas e suas bocas se movendo, mas não os escuto, parece real demais, mas quem não acreditaria em uma miragem quando se está desesperado? Sem forças para poder continuar admirando aquela miragem e sentindo que não acordarei mais – Mestre Yagari deve estar desapontado por eu estar desistindo de tudo – eu desfaleço, não sem dizer algo que vive entalado em minha garganta:

–Eu te amo Ichiru. Eu te amo Kaname.

* * *

Primeira fanfic que escrevo. Dramatica demais, mas gostei da experiencia. Reviews?


End file.
